The present invention relates generally to a novel kit of components and hand therapy exercise tools, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the aforementioned kit of components and tools, and methods used in conjunction with therapeutic putty of various resistances.
Heretofore, a patient may arrive at a hand therapy clinic status-post, for example, a distal radius fracture. Such a patient may have been splinted for six weeks or so. Typically, such a patient has limitations of radial/ulnar deviation, fine motor skills, and functional deficits. Before the advent of the present invention, the tools and techniques available to patient and therapist were limited and not very effective.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by:    Smallwood et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,522;    Williams U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,941; and    Minuto et al. US Patent Application Publication US2004/0072653.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems and other problems.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional hand therapy exercise tools and techniques, and to provides novel kits of components, hand/forearm therapy exercise tool, and sets of various shaped hand/forearm therapy exercise tool to perform a hand exercise/therapy methods.